


After The Gym

by arawen898



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms, Outlander (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-28 07:57:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17783564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arawen898/pseuds/arawen898
Summary: Sam comes home from an evening session at the gym and Cait helps him with some post exercise treatment.





	1. Chapter 1

“Hello?” 

 

“Hi Sam! Coming!”  

 

Cait stood up from her stool in their kitchen where she had been checking out Twitter and Instagram on her phone. Sam had just come home from the gym where he had been for the second time today. The preparations for MPC 2019 had started and this meant that Sam spent more time at the gym than usual.  

 

“Hi darling!” Cait beamed as she embraced and kissed him in the hallway, not caring that he was still wearing his sweaty gym clothes underneath the jacket that he had hung up on a hook. “How was this session? Judging by Instagram it looked like a good one.” 

 

“Aye it was.” His arms encircled her waist and he looked down at her as he kept her in his embrace. “What have you been up to?” 

 

He then felt something against his legs and when he looked down a certain cat rubbed herself against him. 

 

“Hi there my little big girl! Have ye missed me?” He bent down and scratched Eddie under her chin and she stretched her neck and purred, he knew she loved it when he did this to her. 

 

“She has been sitting by the window basically all the time looking for you, she didn’t even react when I called her name while you were gone.” 

 

“I am glad she has accepted me as a member of the family, especially considering she hasn’t been that nice to some of your friends.” Sam caressed all of Eddie’s back when something else suddenly caught her attention and she ran back to the kitchen. 

 

“If she hadn’t accepted you then I would probably have forced her to.” Cait laughed and patted Sam’s back as he stood up to face her again. “You go and take a shower now, I have spent the whole evening cleaning the flat and I wouldn’t want your sweat to ruin the fresh scent.” 

 

“I thought something was different when I entered here and now I know why.” He embraced her again and made sure to press his damp t-shirt tightly against her own. “I know ye like my sweat though, the way ye always inhale it and makes sure to rub yerself against me and mix it with yer own when we have...” 

 

“Alright alright.” She gave him a small peck on the lips. “I do love it, but not right now when I have just cleaned up so carefully. Now, off to the shower with you.” 

 

Sam was about to let go of her but changed his mind last second. He kissed her again, opening his mouth so that his tongue touched Cait’s lips. In a reflex she opened her mouth in return and their tongues met in a short but passionate kiss, enough to leave both of them delirious and hungry for more. Reluctantly Sam eventually let go of Cait’s waist and winked at her as he set off to the bathroom with his gym bag in tow. She looked after him with flushed cheeks and pulled her lower lip between her teeth, thinking that she certainly wasn’t finished with him yet this evening. 

 

 

 

Normally Sam showered at the gym but during evening sessions he wanted to come home as soon as possible and therefore showered at home. Now he took off his clothes piece by piece and dropped them to the floor, he would take care of them later. Stepping into the shower and turning on the hot water he closed his eyes and moaned as it poured down over his still somewhat sore body. He ran his hands through his now damp hair and leaned his head back so that the water hit his face. Turning it off reluctantly he poured some shower gel into his hand and began to lather himself starting with his face and arms, then moved to his shoulders, back, chest, stomach and finally going down his legs, buttocks and his privates. When he was covered in bubbles from top to toe he grabbed the shampoo bottle and applied a fair amount into his hair. Before he had only used soap and shower gel for his hair but Cait, the former supermodel she was, had insisted on him using shampoo for the hair and soap only for the body. She had even convinced him to start using conditioner and that he did but only when his hair had gotten a bit longer, he didn’t bother with it when the hair was as short as it was now.   

 

Suddenly he got the feeling that he was being watched. He hadn’t cared to close the door completely and when he quickly glanced that way he thought he saw a shade of white on the other side. Sam smirked to himself, Cait had worn a white t-shirt and it wouldn’t surprise him if she was there watching him.  

 

 

 

Sam had left the door to the bathroom slightly ajar and Cait couldn’t help but open it a tiny bit more and look. When she had passed by on her way to their room a couple of minutes ago she had noticed that he hadn’t closed the door entirely. Still a little aroused from the last kiss earlier she stopped by pure reflex and peeked in. She had rolled her eyes when she saw his clothes scattered on the floor but the eye rolling soon turned into a gasp when she saw him in the shower. Despite the shower doors being covered in steam she could still see the outlines of his body very well. His back was turned to her and she had a good view of his large back and his perfectly shaped arse. He was magnificent! Cait felt her heart starting to beat faster and warmth spreading through her face and also her sex. Putting her hand against the wall for support she used her other hand to run over her breasts. She never cared to wear a bra at home and she could feel her nipples harden at her touch as she watched Sam apply shampoo to his hair, his big arms working and he turned around so she now had a good view of his front. Water cascaded down his chest and stomach and while she had seen him like this endless times before it never ceased to amaze her what reactions just seeing him like this were brought to her. The slightly curly hair that surrounded his private parts was now glued to his skin, almost framing them. Right now his cock was in a flaccid state but it was still very proportionate with his body otherwise. It was beautiful and when she saw him pull back the foreskin to clean himself her mouth watered and her grip on her breast tightened. Closing her eyes she imagined him big, hard and strong, pumping in and out of her. She had to bite her lower lip not to moan and her hand moved down from her breast to inside her sweats where she felt her panties already soaked through. Moving her fingers over her pussy she threw her head back and continued to imagine her and Sam; his cock probing her depths, one hand moving over her clit and one massaging her taught breast, his mouth on hers. Cait completely lost track of her surroundings, giving in to the physical sensations of her hand and her thoughts. She knew she couldn’t stand here all evening but right now she couldn’t put her hand away.  Only a little more, only a little... 

 

“I know you’re there Cait, you can come in now!” 

 

Cait jumped out of her trance.  _How could he have noticed her?_ She more than anything wanted to enter but hesitated for a second. Would he be angry with her for spying on him? No, judging by the amused tone in his voice he wasn’t and he probably wouldn’t have told her to come in. She took a few deep breaths to calm herself down, opened the door and stepped in. Sam turned off the shower and then turned towards her again, opening the doors to the cabin causing the steam to flow out. 

 

“Come join me?” He reached out his hand, his eyes the ones of a pup who wanted its favorite candy. 

 

“I thought I had been discreet.” She said as she fingered on the hem of her trousers. Seems like he had only noticed she was outside the door, not what she actually had been doing. 

 

“You, discreet? Oh no, never in my presence.” 

 

Cait started to undress; first her socks, trousers and panties and finally her t-shirt. She dropped them on the floor to join Sam’s clothes and then took his hand and stepped into the cabin. Sam closed it around them and then without warning took her in his arms and kissed her, his tongue searching her mouth. He felt her reciprocate, her mouth opening as well and her arms encircling his waist. Only feeling her soft, naked body against his own made him incredibly aroused and he could feel his cock harden already. He wanted to wait a little though, he had some plans for her. 

 

“Hello.” He said with a smile as he broke the kiss but still kept his hold on her. 

 

“Hello yourself.” She craned her neck to place a light kiss on his stubble and then inhaled his newly washed scent. “You smell so good.” 

 

“So do you.” His nose rubbed against hers in an intimate gesture. “But you would smell even better if you would let me wash you too.” 

 

“Hmm...” Cait removed her arms from around him and her fingers grazed up his front, her nails lightly scratching his skin and she purred “I certainly wouldn’t mind that. Not my hair though, I already washed it this morning.” 

 

Sam shone up, excited. “Great! Now just stay where you are.” 

 

He let go of her and turned on the shower again. When Cait felt the warm water jets hit her skin she moaned and ran her fingers through her hair, there were few things she loved as much as taking hot, long showers. Sam soon turned it off again, grabbed Cait’s own soap bottle and pushed out a fair amount. Putting the bottle back on the shelf he then came up behind Cait and gave her a kiss on her shoulder before bending down starting with her right foot and calf. Working his way upwards he gently massaged her muscles before he reached her thigh and every time he got close to her buttock he went down again. This left Cait slightly frustrated and Sam felt it but only smiled and kept himself in check, the funnier things would come later. He then repeated his actions on her other leg, admiring them both and he felt himself harden again as his fingers kneaded the soft, damp and yet firm skin. Better yet, the evening had just started and by no doubt would it get even better.  

 

Standing up, Sam went for more soap and lathered Cait’s whole upper body rather quickly, purposely avoiding her breasts and derrière before settling on her shoulders. This was an area where Cait was almost always tense and when he started to knead her muscles there, she sighed “Mmm that feels so good” and leaned back against him. She now felt his semi hard cock against her and it took her all her willpower not to reach back and grab it. He then moved to her back, taking a step backwards to run his hand up and down in circles a few times but still avoiding her buttocks. Eventually, his hands came to her front and he pressed himself tightly against her as they moved down her sides to her stomach. Cait’s right arm came up behind her to enclose his neck. Turning her head so that her mouth was just at the hollow of his throat she nuzzled him and inhaled his scent once again, immediately feeling how all her senses calmed down and both her body and mind relaxed.  

 

Sam moaned when she started to lavish his throat with open mouthed kisses and bit gently down on her shoulder, his hands going up to her breasts and Cait gasped when he took her hardened nipples between his fingers. If she didn’t feel a tingle between her legs before then she certainly did now and she squeezed them together to relieve the tension. No words were being spoken, the sounds coming from their mouths were enough for them to know how the other one felt. When his hands started to wander downwards she closed her eyes and moaned in anticipation as they got closer and closer to where she wanted them the most. But then she suddenly felt the absence of them and she heard him grin when he once again turned on the shower.  _The tease!_  As he turned back to her, she rose on her tip toes and attacked his mouth with her own, not being able to take it anymore. Sam was a little taken aback by her actions but after a few moments he responded, moving his lips with hers and they both opened their mouths while his hands took hold of her buttocks. Cait's fingers settled in Sam’s hair and she gently tugged at the damp, small curls at the back of his head. He was so hard now that his balls were aching and for him there was no turning back now but he still wanted to ask Cait if she felt the same, he always did. Breaking away they stared at each other, panting and flushed. 

 

“Ye wanna’?” 

 

“Do you really need to ask?” She breathed out, careful not to get any water jets in her mouth. 

 

“Just wanted to be sure.” Her body was now rid of all lather and he turned off the shower before it would become cold. 

 

This was one of the things that Cait loved the most about Sam, he always asked for her consent. “You’re so sweet, you know that?” She asked as she ran her finger tips over his stubbly cheeks. 

 

“Well I try to.” His forehead leaned against hers and he touched her temple with the backs of his fingers. “I always want to be the best I can for the woman I love.” 

 

“And I want to be the best for the man I love.” 

 

“Looks like we have an agreement?”  

 

“Mmm, I think we do indeed.” 

 

They giggled and kissed again, slower but also deeper this time, the passion still very much the same. Cait pressed herself even closer to Sam so that there was no practically no space left between them and the few times they parted was only to breathe, the intensity making them both light headed. Cait felt Sam’s cock against her stomach and she wanted to grab it, to feel its strong and hard yet velvety soft texture in her hand. Before she had any chance to do so though, she felt Sam’s fingers move down her stomach, past the juncture between her thighs before settling on her sex. She gasped when she felt him move them back and forth, firm but gentle, taking his time to feel every fold and every texture of her.

 

When Cait made squeaking noises Sam swallowed them by intensifying the kissing again. He loved feeling the soft, slick and now wet folds of her pussy against his fingers and his mouth left hers so that he could watch her expressions as he repeatedly ran his fingers over the bare area. How he longed to be inside her now, to feel her warmth surround him as he enters her slowly but determined, to feel her clench around him every time he retreats, to feel her tighten around him as she comes and cries out his name. But he still wasn’t finished with her, and she surely wasn’t finished with him. 


	2. Chapter 2

Cait let her head fall back as Sam continued to please her manually and when she bared her throat to him he started to kiss his way down, sucking and nibbling and there would by no doubts be marks tomorrow. Not that Cait cared, now she could only think about Sam and the things he did to her. She lovingly caressed his neck with one hand and gripped his shoulder with her other as he rubbed her clit. They were so into what they were doing so that when Sam started to back Cait towards the wall, she lost her grip with her foot on the wet floor for a second and almost stumbled. Once again, Cait fell out of her trance. “Wait a second.” she said and Sam looked up from her neck, confused and flustered. Just outside the shower cabin they had an anti-slip mat and Cait opened the door, reached out to grab it and then put it inside instead and they both moved to stand on it. “Just in case.” 

 

“You’re such a smart one aren’t you?” Sam’s expression changed to one of relief. 

 

“Well, we must think about our safety. I am glad that at least someone does.” She teased as she ran her fingers across the area just above his sex. 

 

“But, I hadn’t counted on that a hot and sexy woman would ravish me after my training.” 

 

“Uh uh, it was you who told me to come in here, remember?” 

 

“Did I have a choice though? Ye were spyin’ on me.” 

 

“Not spying, more like peeping.” 

 

“Well then, see what power you have over me?” Their mouths inched closer and closer, the tips of their noses touching. 

 

“Thank goodness for that!” 

 

Cait closed the remaining distance between them and kissed him again. Giving him a slight push, she backed him up against the wall and started to kiss down his throat. She grabbed his erection and when she started to run her hand up and down, Sam moaned and dug his fingers hard into her sides. Cait let out a throaty laugh at his reaction and her mouth had now reached his chest. When she closed it around one nipple and bit down Sam thought that he would lose it, but then she also knew exactly how to please him just enough so he wouldn’t risk coming just yet.  

 

She would never get tired of running her mouth and tongue over his body. Closing her mouth around his other nipple she gently tugged at the hairs in the middle of his chest with her free hand. Releasing him with a pop she kissed and licked her way down to her final destination. Glancing up she saw him look at her intently, as if he didn’t want to miss a single moment of this. When her face was level with his sex she looked up fully through her lashes and he swallowed hard, preparing himself for what was to come. With her hand still on him in a firm grip she placed a soft kiss on the tip before licking him slowly, from head to base and back again, tracing each popping vein while her other hand was now caressing his sack and rolling his balls between her fingers. Cait felt Sam grip her hair and she knew what that meant; he wanted her to take him into her mouth. Not wasting any time, she took as much as she could into her mouth, earning a throaty moan from Sam. He threw his head back almost knocking it against the hard wall but he didn’t care, the only thing occupying his mind was Cait’s warm mouth and tongue on his cock. 

 

“Mmmh yes, just like that.” He sighed. 

 

“You like this?” Cait dipped her tongue into the slit, tasting precum before running her tongue all over the now blood filled, purple head. 

 

“God yes!” 

 

“What was that? I didn’t hear you babe?” She once again glanced up at him while dragging her teeth loosely across his shaft. 

 

“FUCK YES BALFE!” Sam practically screamed through gritted teeth. 

 

In response Cait once again took in as much as she could and he bucked his hips hitting the back of her throat. She laughed at this and sucked him harder. Her hands left where her mouth was and instead went to his muscular thighs, they weren’t the biggest thighs but they were certainly defined and now also rigid as a result of him clearly trying to hold himself back. His moans were getting louder and coming from deeper within his chest and so did Cait’s, her pussy was throbbing right now with want and she felt him twitch indicating that he wasn’t far from climax. 

 

 

 

Her hair was slicked back as she continued to suck him and the sight of her like this; squatting before him, her kneading his thigh muscles that were still tense from the workout and also from the current situation, her eyes closed in pleasure as she took him in, was something Sam could watch all day. He was close now but he didn’t want to come now, he wanted to be inside her when he did so. Gripping her hair again and pulling slightly she looked up at him again and released him. Thinking that he now wanted to do the final act she rose up, put her arms on his shoulders and prepared herself for jumping up in his arms but he stopped her. 

 

“Not so fast, ye thought that I would leave ye not taken care of?” He turned them both so that Cait’s back now was against the wall. “Then think again love.” He searched her face to see any kind of hesitation but she only smiled. 

 

“But, this was supposed to be me taking care of you after your workout.” 

 

“Oh but I think we have already passed that bit haven’t we? I really want to return the favor, if ye’ll let me?” 

 

Cait nodded and palmed his stubbled cheek running it down to his shoulder, “Of course I’ll let you.” 

 

Sam grinned in response and kissed her a couple of times before taking the same path as she had done to him earlier; kissing down her throat making sure she felt both the raspiness of his stubble and the softness of his tongue. Reaching her breasts he took one in his mouth and kneaded the other, pinching her nipple between his thumb and forefinger and Cait bit back a moan. Her hands were in his hair, grasping and gripping so that it was almost painful but it was a pleasurable pain, it was proof that he did things right. He then changed side so that he gave the other breast the same attention and his hand once again wandered down her taught yet soft stomach. When it arrived at her mound he growled when he felt she was even wetter than before.  

 

“So slippery wet for me are ye love?” He mumbled against the dark skin of her areola. “I love to feel ye like this, knowing that it’s only me who makes ye so, just like only you can make my heart race and my cock harden instantly at the mere sight of ye.”  

 

Pulling as much as he could of her breast into her mouth one last time, he released it and let his mouth take the same way his hand had done. Cait's heart rate accelerated the closer he came to his goal and when he sat down on his knees to be level with her sex he looked up one last time and she spread her legs even more, exposing herself to him. With another growl Sam gripped the inside of her left thigh, lifted her leg from the ground and put his mouth on her. Cait’s eyes fluttered shut and she let out a long moan when she felt his tongue on her slit and her whole stomach tensed as she tried to press herself even closer to him. She loved this and Sam was so good, she had always seen the act of oral sex as very intimate and so did he.  

 

 

 

She was so lovely, the skin of her vulva red and swollen compared to the otherwise pale, but beautiful nonetheless, skin of the rest of her body. The feeling of her silky and plump skin along with the tangy taste of her arousal on his tongue was truly a few of the best things Sam knew. Bobbing his head and lapping up the wetness pouring out of her he soon moved to her swollen nub but then he felt Cait smack him on the top of his head and he stopped his actions to look up at her. 

 

“Sam, my leg... I need to sit down!” 

 

Sam withdrew momentarily and let go of Cait’s thigh so that she could slide down the wall to the floor. 

 

“Ye alright?” He asked, worried, as he palmed her cheek and his face only a couple of inches away from hers. 

 

“Yes, my leg muscles just aren’t as strong as yours.” She kissed him briefly and then parted her legs. “I am fine, don’t stop please.” 

 

Sam smirked and bent down so that his face once again was at level with her sex. He licked his lips and Cait saw a fire in his eyes, the fire that so often helped her light her own. When his mouth once again made contact with her sex they both sighed and Sam licked her fully a few times before taking her nub between his lips.  

 

“So warm, so wet, so good. Ye’re killing me love.” 

 

“Not before you’re killing me...” 

 

 _What a way to go._ If they were to die soon then this surely would be their preferable way of going. Placing a gentle kiss to her opening he then slid one finger inside, testing her. Finding she was more than ready he added a second finger causing Cait cry out and lift her hips from the ground almost knocking him over. He laughed at her reaction and curled them slightly hitting her special spot before moving them in and out. 

 

“Ooooh Sam, don’t stop!” 

 

“Yes love! Scream for me, I can feel ye’re close!” 

 

Continuing his mission with his fingers his tongue flicked over her clit, sometimes pulling it into his mouth and sucking on it. Cait couldn’t hold still now, she moved her hips in tandem with his fingers and her hand settled in his hair to make sure he wouldn’t leave his place. 

 

“Sam, oh Sam, I can’t...” 

 

“Then don’t, love, don’t fight it. Come for me!” He mumbled into her sex trying not to lose momentum. 

 

A flush spread throughout Cait’s body and when Sam moved his fingers just a little faster and his tongue flicked over her clit just a little harder, she came apart. Her whole body tensed and she closed her eyes tightly as she arched up from the floor and cried out Sam’s name repeatedly, basking in the intense pleasure he was giving her.  

 

Moments later she felt herself relax and go limp, her bum touching the tiles again and when she opened her eyes again and looked down at him she saw him look back up at her smiling, a smile so full of love that she almost started to cry. She took hold of his cheeks and pulled him up to her, neither saying a word, and kissed him sloppily. When they broke off, Sam pulled back Cait’s hair in an intimate gesture. 

 

“How beautiful you are, Caitriona.” 

 

He almost never called her by her full first name but when he did, he did it because he truly meant something. Cait smiled at him and touched his chin with her knuckles, his complexion almost red from arousal and the still warm temperature of the shower cabin.  

 

“So are you, Sam.”  

 

They came together again in a searing kiss that left them both breathless. 

 

“Can ye stand, if only for a moment?” He breathed when they broke apart. 

 

“Yes, that shouldn’t be a problem. Why?” 

 

Sam grabbed her arms and brought them both up to their feet. Cait made a squeaking noise when his arms then came around her and lifted her up. He took one step forward and Cait again felt the wall against her upper back. 

 

“Put yer legs and arms around me!” 

 

Cait did as he said and with the support of the wall and her now gripping him he shifted so that he had his hands under her thighs instead. The adrenaline pumping through his body made her weight feel almost like nothing in his arms. Fully knowing his intentions, Cait reached down between them to grab him and position him at her opening and when he felt the head of his cock against her he first moved forward only a bit before withdrawing again, teasing her.  

 

“Now Sam, I need you now!” She wiggled in his hold in eagerness and frustration, desperate to feel him inside her. 

 

“If ye say so.” Sam said in a deep voice. Entering her in one, smooth stroke his eyes almost rolled back in his head, that’s how intense the pleasure was and he groaned into her shoulder. Cait hugged him even tighter and cried out when she felt him enter her. When he had sheathed himself inside as deep as he possibly could they pulled back a bit and looked into each other’s eyes, both nodding to confirm that it was okay to continue. Sam started to move with slow thrusts, careful not to be rough considering the hard surface behind Cait. She was so tight, hot and wet that if he had moved faster he would probably have come already anyway and the fun wouldn’t have lasted for long.  

 

 

 

They both let out heavy breaths in tune with their thrusts, Cait doing her best to hold on to Sam. But he was strong, all that gym training certainly payed off both in relation to his general health and their sex life. She loved it when he used his strength to his advantage, like when he lifted her up or carried her around in situations like these, it made her feel safe and protected. As independent as she was, a woman always loved to feel protected by her man and especially if the man was someone like Sam. 

 

Sam looked up from her shoulder, his eyes dazed and his mouth half open and he was met with the same expression from Cait. Despite now carrying her weight in her arms he never felt better than when he was connected to his love in the closest way possible. It wasn’t only the physical aspect but the emotional too; the way she moaned and cried out his name as he pounded into her, the way she laughed in bliss during their aftermaths, the way she always clung to him as they both reached their climax, the way she... 

 

“I touched myself before.” 

 

Sam shook his head and almost didn’t register her words. “What, what did ye say?”

 

“When I stood outside the door before, I watched you and touched myself. Had you not interrupted me I would’ve come only from that.” 

 

Hearing this ignited something in Sam that he couldn’t explain, only a feeling of pure, raw need and his nostrils flared. “Get down!” 

 

“What?” 

 

“Get. Down.” 

 

Cait released him from her grip and put down her feet on the floor, feeling Sam’s cock slipping out of her.  

 

“Turn around and bend forward.” 

 

Cait’s felt like her heart was going to burst out of her chest, she loved this position and was quick to oblige. Gripping the shower aggregate she prepared herself for his invasion but instead felt his fingers on her.  

 

“You know that voyeurism requires punishment do you?” She heard him say from behind her and his fingers entered her still wet pussy and then withdrew just as quickly. “And I'm gonna’ punish ye for this.” 

 

This made Cait incredibly excited, she loved it when his possessive side came out along with his romantic one. “And how, exactly, are you going to punish me my dear?” She fluttered her eyelashes back at him, wiggled her arse and spread her legs even further. Sam’s eyes widened and he smiled hungrily and leaned down, darted his tongue out and licked her right buttock. Working his way upwards he licked along her spine all the way up to her neck, causing Cait to jerk against him and goose bumps to appear on her damp skin. How he loved those endless legs of hers and that beautiful back that arched so beautifully every time he brought her over the edge. 

 

“I’m goin’ to take ye, long...” His face was so close to hers now that their breaths intermingled and he held her clit between two fingers. “...and hard. I'm goin’ to make ye scream so loud that anyone can hear it. I'm goin’ to make ye come so hard that I'll have to carry ye out of here. How is that for a punishment?” 

 

Cait couldn’t believe how just listening to this man’s voice could make her feel like she was going to melt into a puddle. “Hmm sounds a lot like my kind of punishment.” She purred and closed the remaining distance to kiss him, one hand reaching behind her to keep him in place. Sam's hands came up to fondle both her breasts and Cait gasped and bit his lower lip, causing him to break the kiss. With a determined look on his face he grabbed his length and brought it to her sex. 

 

“What d’ye want?” He slid the head of his cock over her pussy, making her mewl in desperation and grind down on him. 

 

“You.” She moaned, trying to find her voice as she trembled with want. 

 

“Sorry, canna’ hear ye.” He whispered into her ear, the tip of him going just inside her opening before going out again and grazing her clit. 

 

“You, fuck Sam! You, now!”  

 

“Aye, that’s it love!” Not waiting any longer, Sam thrust forwards and upwards and the impact was so big that Cait thought she was going to fall over. Keeping his promise he immediately started to thrust hard and his cock going almost all the way out before slamming back again, grunting into her neck every time he came forward and one hand holding her waist and one hand on the wall above her. Cait could barely hold her head up, all energy went to try to meet his thrusts and to keep her legs from giving in. He was so big, so big and it felt like he was everywhere at once.  

 

 

 _Not that she complained_ _though._  

 

 

His hot breaths on her neck, his hand moving up from her waist to clutch her breast, his cock hitting deep inside her with every thrust. Cait turned her head again and crushed Sam’s face to hers, tongues and teeth crashing together in a frenzy. She wanted all of him at that moment, she simply couldn't get enough. He slowed his pace to take hold of her neck and not stumble in the process, the perspiration dripping off their skin not making things easier.  

 

“Ye like this?” 

 

“Yes!” 

 

“So do I.” He picked up his speed again. “The view of your long, gorgeous back, the sight of ye taking my cock inside so easily, the feeling of ye embracing me so tightly. It is so beautiful, Caitriona, you are so incredibly beautiful.” 

 

This hit something inside Cait, something that spurred her on even more and she tightened around him, a sign that she wouldn’t be able to last much longer. 

 

“Sam, I am close!” 

 

“I can feel it, love, so am I. Hold on!” 

 

His thrusts changed into short and fast ones, the hand that had been at her breast now moved down to rub her clit. Whimpers, moans and loud sighs came out from her mouth in a lovely mix and it was Sam’s favorite song, his own grunts and moans meeting hers as they wanted to be face to face when they came. When she clenched around him like this and in this position, it would never take long.  

 

“Ugh Cait, I’m coming!” 

 

Almost even before he finished his sentence, he spilled himself inside of her. His whole lower body tensed and spasmed as he let out a loud groan and emptied himself dry. He closed his eyes tightly and Cait always loved the look on his face when he came, to see him give in to the greatest physical pleasure knowing that they both did it together. But Sam wasn’t finished, he needed to help her to completion too. With him continuing to thrust into her and his hand still rubbing her clit in circles, it was her turn to come apart.  

 

“AAAHH SAM!”  

 

Her back arched and her whole body shook with the intensity of her orgasm, her pussy fluttered around Sam’s cock and she gripped his neck tightly and kissed him again to stifle her own sounds. Slowing down his thrusts Sam eventually stopped moving completely, letting her ride out her climax while his hand still caressed her swollen and tender sex. For a few moments they stood still, their heads hanging down from exhaustion, still connected and Sam leaning over Cait’s back, to catch their breaths. Cait whimpered and placed a kiss on his collarbone before searching out his mouth again. They would never get enough of each other’s kisses and especially not after making love. Trying not to break contact Sam pulled out of her and instead turned her around and pulled her into his arms. 

 

“Are ye alright?” Sam asked between kisses. 

 

“Couldn’t be better.” She smiled contently, still on a high from their climax. “You?” 

 

“Oh I feel very good. That was some treat after a hard session at the gym.” 

 

Cait giggled and placed a kiss on his nose. “If I were you I would see this as a part of the session, that was some serious lifting you did there, Heughan.” 

 

“Not difficult when I had a good warm up.”  

 

He gave her a deep, open mouthed kiss that made her feel lightheaded. 

 

“I think I need to sit down again.” She leaned forward, supporting her weight on him. 

 

“Well well, looks like I was right. I might have to carry you out of here after all.” He raised his eyebrows. 

 

“If you can, then I certainly wouldn’t mind you carrying me to bed. But I think we need to rinse off our sweat first.” 

 

“Aye, and when I've carried ye to bed I could put on some of that new lotion on ye that ye bought, the one with the candy cane scent.” 

 

“It’s not candy cane, it’s peppermint.” She laughed and gave him a playful slap on the cheek, knowing that he was just teasing her. “And I can use the new lotion I bought for you too, darling. But after that, you will have to eat.” 

 

“Sounds like a plan. But if this is going to be a habit then we will have to make double portions for me, twice as much energy burned.” 

 

“I think I can live with that habit.” Suddenly she shivered, aware of the cold air compared to before. “We better hurry up, I'm freezing.” 

 

“Ye’re right, sorry for distracting ye.” 

 

“I think we both distracted each other so no worries here.” 

 

“You’re right,  _a_ _nighean_ _,_ you're right. And that's why I love you.” 

 

"I love you too babe."

 

They kissed and embraced before rinsing off the sweat and said and done, Sam carried Cait to their bedroom afterwards and they took turns in putting body lotion on the other. Then they ate and at last went to bed completely exhausted, both falling asleep almost immediately and dreaming of different ways of making love in humid conditions. 


End file.
